


Целого мира мало

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Краткое содержание:аврор Грейвз отправился на важное задание и пропал. Кто же злодей? Правильно, международный маг-террорист Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Но радость злодея была бы неполной...Примечание:написано по мотивам заявки с инсайдатадам!Очень и очень... далеко от заявки.Предупреждение:Грейвз в роли Бонда, Джеймса Бонда, Криденс в роли Q, Геллерт Гриндельвальд в роли Сильвы, президент Пиквери в роли М., Тина в роли Манипенни, всё очень плохо. Автор вольно обращается с обоими канонами, практически цитирует одну сцену из "007: Координаты Скайфолл", Гриндельвальд обладает внешностью белокурого Деппа.





	

— О-о-о, ми-и-истер Гре-е-ейвз! — протянул омерзительный голос с немецким акцентом. Открывать глаза не хотелось, да этого и не требовалось для того, чтобы узнать говорящего. Проклятый Гриндельвальд, кто же еще. — Откройте же свои прекрасные глазки, а не то я вам веки отрежу! — приторно-ласково продолжил печально известный террорист магической общины всея Европы, теперь решивший расширить зону своего влияния и на Новый Свет.

— Ну и зачем, по-вашему, мне смотреть на вашу отвратительную рожу, мистер Гриндельвальд? — холодно-вежливым тоном ответил аврор Персиваль Грейвз, но глаза все же открыл. Ничего не изменилось: серые обшарпанные стены подвала, тусклая лампочка под высоким потолком, теряющиеся в темноте стены. И усатая физиономия его мучителя. — Разве вам недостаточно нашей милой беседы?

— Конечно же, нет! — вдохновился злодей. — Мы же только начали. А как же зверства и пытки? Мне ведь нужно от вас не так много, мистер Грейвз. Совсем-совсем немного.

— Во дает! — несколько невежливо восхитился Персиваль. — То есть продолжайте, пожалуйста, Геллерт. Очень интересно вас слушать. Прямо целыми днями сидел бы и слушал. Неделями. Голос у вас очень приятный, еще бы акцент чуть-чуть укротить. Хотя он придает вам некое очарование. Этакая грубая сила, способная покорить весь мир — разве кто-нибудь осмелится встать на ее пути?

Аврор, некогда — старший аврор Грейвз, Персиваль Грейвз, мог так разливаться часами. Если бы захотел. Он был весьма немногословен в обычной жизни, говорил строго и по делу. Исключением были вот такие случаи. Или если дело касалось дам. И не только дам. В том числе — по работе. Возможно, этот случай как раз и был из таких.

О, Мерлиновы подштанники! Что бы только ни отдал Персиваль, чтобы снова очутиться в уютном домике ирландской вдовушки, в обществе самой вдовушки да пары бутылок виски, как всего лишь пару месяцев назад… Но нет, сдуру он забрел в бар, а там по колдовизору увидел репортаж о том, что же творится в его родном Нью-Йорке, увидел развалины главного здания МАКУСА и услышал едва уловимо дрожащий голос Серафины, обещающей непременно наказать тех, кто в этом виновен. Грейвз не мог не вернуться. Был еще кое-кто, ради кого он ступил на территорию спешно отстроенного заново здания Конгресса, но эту мысль Персиваль старательно гнал от себя с того момента, как очнулся во власти Гриндельвальда. Гнал и пытался задвинуть на периферию сознания, тщательно окружив, как давным-давно учили, бетонным блоком заклинаний окклюменции. Но Гриндельвальд, несомненно, основательно порылся у него в голове во время отключки.

— А кто встанет — тот об этом очень пожалеет, клянусь вам, мистер Грейвз! — маниакально заулыбался международный злодей, пригладив свою похожую на срезанную верхушку ананаса прическу. — Но хватит обо мне, давайте же о вас! Как поживает мамочка С.?

— Побойтесь Мерлина, какая же она вам мамочка? Мы с ней учились на одном курсе, а вы, Геллерт, извините за упоминание о возрасте, постарше будете!

— Фу, как невежливо, мистер Грейвз, напоминать людям о возрасте!

— Я-то думал, только дамам невежливо напоминать, — покаялся Персиваль. — Но за время работы с преступными элементами поднабрался я что-то дурных манер. Вот и сейчас, например…

— Да я так, фигурально — «мамочка», — словно бы не заметил его укола Гриндельвальд. — А между прочим я, если вы не знаете, Перси, был ее лучшим агентом! Всю Европу держал вот в этом самом кулаке!

— Родину продали, значит, во имя мирового господства, а начать решили с работы на МАКУСА? — поддел Грейвз. — А потом и «мамочку», как вы говорите, продали. Ради себя любимого. И что дальше? Построите Звезду Смерти? А у вас есть злодейское логово в жерле вулкана? Если нет, срочно обзаведитесь! Это же неприлично, злодею мирового масштаба — да без злодейского логова!

— Это как? — удивился Гриндельвальд. — Чем плох этот подвал?

— О Мерлиновы подтяжки! — театрально вздохнул Персиваль. — Все-то ему надо объяснять. А еще злодей!

Грейвз бы для пущего эффекта вцепился себе в волосы, но был привязан к стулу и с целью обеспечения полной неподвижности дополнительно награжден заклятием Петрификус Тоталус. Ниже подбородка — способность говорить и кивать мистер Гриндельвальд любезно оставил. Спец он был неплохой, да что там — отличный, попробуй кто другой разделить зоны влияния этого заклятия, то объект получил бы способность плясать на ягодицах и шевелить ушами, оставаясь неспособным сказать хоть слово.

В отличие от многих магов, предпочитавших жить, заткнув уши и закрыв глаза, лишь бы не натыкаться лишний раз на что-то не-маговское, Перси с детства интересовался жизнью обычных людей: то ничем не примечательных, неуклюжих и не знающих элементарных

вещей, а то, напротив, совершенно фантастических в своей изобретательности. Во время каникул тайком от родителей юный мистер Грейвз любил побродить по улицам среди не-магов, а уж первый раз попав в кинотеатр, пропал совсем. Довольно странное увлечение для паренька, выбравшего себе профессию еще до зачисления в школу магии, но Дарта Вейдера от Фредди Крюгера, к примеру, он отличить умел. А еще знал, что главная ошибка любого кинозлодея — это слишком долгий монолог о своих злодейских намерениях. Похоже, это и в жизни могло сработать. По крайней мере, с таким самовлюбленным типом, как этот Гриндельвальд. Стоило попытаться сыграть на его слабостях. Мир он, видите ли, хочет захватить. Да еще и — ради всеобщего блага, подумать только!

— Непременно выслушаю ваши предложения, мистер Грейвз. Они меня чрезвычайно заинтересовали. Вы, похоже, разбираетесь в проблеме. Но сейчас не об этом. Буду с вами честен: все равно вас придется убить. Но не раньше, чем вы перестанете быть полезным.

— Вот это правильно, — поддержал Грейвз. — Это рационально. Вы далеко пойдете.

— Вы мне льстите, Персиваль. Но мне нравится. Может быть, так нам будет проще. Мы должны познакомиться поближе, мистер Грейвз. Просто обязаны. Видите ли, на ближайшие несколько недель — или месяцев — мне придется стать вами. Да-да, занять ваше место. Вашу должность. Вашу жизнь. Хоть вы больше и не главный аврор, но у вас знания и связи. И мамочка по-прежнему доверяет вам, ведь ваше понижение в должности мнимое, верно?

Картинно-изящным пируэтом Гриндельвальд приблизился к стулу, к которому была привязана его плененная жертва. Склонившись над Грейвзом, внимательно всмотрелся в него:

— Не могу никак решить, обойтись Оборотным зельем или прибегнуть к заклятию изменения внешности? Заклятие надежнее, но сложнее для исполнения, а зелье — ну и дрянь же на вкус, не говоря уж о том, что мне все время придется думать о том, как бы вы ненароком не умерли, Персиваль.

Видно, назойливому гаду надоело кружить по подвалу, и он решил несколько обогатить его интерьер, а именно — наколдовать второй стул, на который не без удовольствия опустился.

Теперь их с Грейвзом лица оказались на одном уровне, а колени, как увидел Персиваль, скосив глаза, — соприкасались. Хорошо, что он ничего не чувствует ниже подбородка!

— И я подумал, мистер Грейвз, — не познакомиться ли нам для начала поближе? — похотливо усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, растопырив свои тараканьи усы. — Только не говорите, что у вас это будет первый раз, ладно? Все равно не поверю!

Персиваль хотел бы провалиться сквозь землю или упрыгать от грядущего непотребства вместе со стулом, или аппарировать — но не мог ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Снова скосив глаза, он увидел, что Гриндельвальд обеими руками взялся за его коленки. Собрав все силы, чтобы не зажмуриться, Грейвз ехидно заметил:

— А я все равно ничего не чувствую!

— Мы это исправим, — склонился к нему международный маг-террорист. — А мальчику вашему ничего не расскажем, чтобы не огорчался. Тем более у него теперь буду я, и я…

Гриндельвальд не договорил, а потом вдруг начал истошно орать. Что-то темное схватило его и вместе со стулом подняло к потолку, о который и приложило. Воздух в подвале будто сгустился и задрожал, лампочка мигнула и погасла, а когда вновь загорелась — Персиваль в полнейшем удивлении разглядел, как его мучителя, едва различимого сквозь клубы черного дыма, с силой швыряет о потолок и стены. Так продолжалось минуту-две, но Грейвзу они показались веками. Наконец измятого, как старая газета, злодея бросило ему почти под ноги, а из столба черного дыма постепенно соткалась человеческая фигура. Перси сощурился: кто-то стоял против света, висящая в воздухе пыль еще сильнее мешала разглядеть лицо.

— Это я, мистер Грейвз. Только не бойтесь. Сейчас я найду его палочку и освобожу вас.

— А твоя где же? — слабым голосом спросил Персиваль, прокашлявшись.

— Потерял, — был ответ. — Выронил. Но она где-то здесь, неподалеку. Вокруг этого дома на пару миль ни души.

Грейвз засмеялся бы, будь это уместно. У его ног лежал поверженный террорист с претензиями на мировое господство. И кем поверженный — слабеньким магом, почти сквибом, пригретым в аврорате чуть ли не из милости, по его протекции и на остатках былых связей.

Тощий мальчишка, посаженный заведовать складом боевой амуниции для авроров, коротавший время за амбарной книгой, разграфленной на «Получил» и «Сдал». Напротив фамилии Грейвза в графе «Сдал» очень часто красовались одни лишь прочерки. После того, как у книги воцарился мистер Криденс Бэрбоун, маг-недоучка девятнадцати лет, прочерков стало меньше. Не то чтобы Персиваль стал меньше терять защитных артефактов и разбивать новеньких фирменных метел, гоняясь за преступниками, просто парнишка обладал явным талантом спрятать в своих покрытых цифирью страницах что угодно. Ради него, Грейвза, полгода назад буквально за руку уведшего из дома фанатички-мачехи и пристроившего на ускоренный начальный курс обучения магии. Все тесты показали способности сильно ниже среднего, а тесты не ошибаются. Почти не ошибаются. Но чтобы вот это? Обскур? И чтобы никто ни разу не заподозрил?

— Она, понимаете, она… П-президент Пиквери... — всхлипнул Криденс. — Она велела в этот раз не давать вам ничего сложнее обычной палочки. Сказала, хватит транжирить министерские деньги, все равно Грейвз потеряет или разобьет. А я хотел вам контрабандный ковер-самолет достать! Я…

 _Ты на меня лишний раз поднять взгляд боялся_ , подумал Персиваль. _Но я-то знал. И чертов Гриндельвальд узнал бы тоже, уже знал, наверное. И что тогда…_

— Ты меня спас, — просто ответил Грейвз. — Спас, понимаешь? Но как тебе удалось?

— Куини носила кофе мадам Пиквери и случайно…

О том, что мисс Голдштейн-младшая умеет читать мысли легко и непринужденно, и умеет, наверное, с рождения, Грейвз догадывался, но догадки свои держал при себе. О том, что сестры Голдштейн взяли паренька под крыло, тоже знал. И помнил о том, что

Тина Голдштейн все еще считает себя виноватой за то, что в бытность его еще главой аврората, прикрывая шефа, пальнула в его противника заклятием — а угодила ровнехонько в начальство, которое спикировало с моста прямо в воду и несколько суток не объявлялось, а когда уже решили вывесить в главном вестибюле МАКУСА некролог, обнаружилось в дупель пьяное и помятое в гоблинском баре. Ну и скандал же был тогда! Грейвза поперли с должности, Тине объявили выговор, преступный мир ржал и гоготал, Пиквери метала молнии в прямом и переносном смысле, жизнь шла своим чередом, летали почтовые совы, сменялись дни и недели, постепенно все возвращалось к норме, но Персиваль решил немного обидеться и уйти без пальто и шарфа в ночь холодную, желательно на другой континент, где и устроился в конце концов у ирландской вдовушки до приснопамятного просмотра колдовизора в баре.

— Куини сказала Тине, а Тина — мне. Чтобы я не боялся за вас, что вам какой-то Гриндельвальд! Но я решил отправиться за вами, мистер Грейвз. Вдруг вам понадобится помощь. Я незаметно последовал за вами… Я умею — вот как вы видели сейчас, но только чтобы не весь этот черный вихрь, а небольшая часть, как маленькое…

— Облачко, маленькое и безобидное, — улыбнулся Грейвз. — Я один раз заметил и удивился, погода ясная, а оно висит — и так низко. Но потом был слишком занят и забыл про свое удивление. А потом, как и сказала мисс Голдштейн, мне понадобилась твоя помощь, Криденс.

— М-мистер Грейвз, я же был здесь и все слышал.

_Ох ты, а ведь и правда. Но так будет проще._

— Тогда ты все правильно понял.

— Он назвал меня «вашим мальчиком». Но я ведь не… пока…

— Он не ошибся. А теперь, Криденс, пожалуйста, обыщи мистера Гриндельвальда, найди палочку и освободи меня. Мы не можем терять времени, нужно обо всем сообщить госпоже президенту, и… Ты, кстати, его не убил? Уж очень громко наш дорогой Геллерт стукался о стены. Смотри-ка, как растрепалась его прическа.

— Я хотел. Но не знал, разрешите ли вы. А можно мы теперь его убьем? Ну пожалуйста! — Парнишка робко и с надеждой улыбнулся наконец, сделавшись похожим на щенка, которому показали кусок колбасы, но не отдали.

— К сожалению, нельзя, Криденс. По крайней мере — пока.

— Когда мы вернемся и принесем им этого... — Вдруг воинственно выпрямившись, с вызовом заявил его робкий подопечный (Грейвз не мог не восхититься, но постарался этого не показывать). — Пусть только попробуют не восстановить вас в должности! Иначе я им всем такое устрою! Я теперь точно знаю, что смогу.

На полу слабо застонал Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Впрочем, это больше было похоже на мяуканье новорожденного котенка. Персиваль же застонал в глубине души. Где-то очень глубоко. _Какую же бурю можно взрастить из этого, Мерлин раздери, облачка по имени Криденс Бэрбоун?_

— Отвяжи меня от стула, Криденс, — терпеливо напомнил он. — Мы возвращаемся домой.


End file.
